Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ, also known as the Messiah, Yeshua, Joshua and Jeshua, is a figure referenced multiple times in the Xenosaga series, eventually appearing in Episode III. His relations to Abel, Rennes-le-Château and Grimoire Verum are unknown. Appearance In Xenosaga, he appears as a tan-skinned Middle Eastern man with long dark hair, dark brown eyes and some facial hair. Xenosaga rejects the notion that Jesus possessed blonde hair and blue eyes. Jesus was born in the Middle East. Instead, Jesus is represented with dark hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Of course, this is merely an interpretation. Regardless, it wasn't Jesus' physical appearance that mattered - what matters is his teachings he left for humanity. Isaiah 53:2 claims that Jesus wasn't that physically attractive. Biography Jesus was a man that lived on Lost Jerusalem about 6000 years before ''Xenosaga, where he was born 7-2 B.C., and died 30-33 A.D. Jesus proclaimed he was a son, being or messenger of the wave existence, U-DO or God (or "El" in Hebrew). Most scholars agree that Jesus was Jewish. Gospels of the Bible claim that Jesus could walk on water, transform water into wine, heal the sick, and perform miracles. Whether or not this is true has been debated - the status of Jesus' divinity. He lived his years in having his followers, known as the Apostles, to teach others to save themselves by following his word so humanity could enter the Kingdom of Heaven and obtain eternal life and peace with God in the Upper Domain. This included Yeshua (chaos), his partner Mary Magdalene, and Mary Magdalene's maiden who would later reincarnated as Shion Uzuki. Yeshua (chaos) is Jesus' proxy, and Yeshua was commanded by Jesus to leave behind of the Word of God, Lemegeton. In order to enter Heaven, Jesus said that one must: * Not kill * Love thy neighbor and thy enemy * Help the poor * Care for the weak * Cure the sick (the mentally and physically ill) * Feed the hungry * Quench the thirsty * Shelter and give homes to the homeless * Make the world a better place for the unfortunate and humanity * The rich must give away and detach themselves from their material physical belongings and possessions. It is impossible for rich people to enter Heaven when there are poor people. A young rich man asked Jesus how to obtain eternal life and Jesus replied, Death (Mary Magdalene) crucified.]] Jesus's existence and his Apostles became a threat to Wilhelm's (who is possibly Pontius Pilate, Lucifer, Satan, the Antichrist, or the Demiurge) role to protect the Lower Domain, and sought to stop them from destroying the universe. Jesus was impulsively mocked, hated and treated like a social outcast by those who couldn't understand the meaning, depth and profoundness of his teachings. Eventually, Jesus was arrested and was killed. It has been debated as to how Jesus died - some believe Jesus was crucified on a cross. Others believe Jesus was hung on a tree. And others believe a mixture of both: that he was hung on a tree and his body was crucified. It has also been said that Jesus' body was gored so much to the point that he didn't resemble anything vaguely human and was once a pile of bloody strips and flesh on the floor. Regardless, the method of Jesus' death isn't that important. Again, what mattered are his teachings. This action had severe consequences and repercussions, permanently dooming and cursing humanity from ascending to the Upper Domain. Abel's Ark appeared when Jesus died, presumably to destroy the world if Jesus sought vengeance (which was believed to be the 10,000 angels). However, this never occurred, for his role was to save his people from their sin after death. Three days after his death in his mortal form, it is claimed that Jesus rose from his grave and sent an angel to the women to know that he had risen, as he had said. Legacy in war.]] during the Miltian Conflict in 4753 T.C.]] After his death, several of Jesus' followers banded together and spread his story and teachings to humanity across Lost Jerusalem, starting from the Middle East, then to Europe to the Americas. He became the central figure of Christianity, and later, Ormus, which is a perverted form of Christianity. Unfortunately, religion is prone to corruption. Tragically, Jesus's sacrifice was all for naught, and humanity still continued to commit crimes against one another for at least 2000 years after his death. As Kevin Winnicot said, "Men are creatures capable of nothing but destruction and conquest." Jesus' words were used to kill, assimilate and destroy. Humanity failed to follow Jesus's teachings, fueled and ruled by greed, money and war, and corrupted and contaminated by self-interest and base desires. For thousands of years of history, many people's quiet everyday lives had to change into blood-smeared hellish nightmares. Politics were spun; war was raged, families were slaughtered; economics was controlled, and civilization was utilized. There was even so much hateful and cursed words raised that it was incalculable. Jesus' message and teachings became perverted and corrupted by Ormus, Wilhelm and the dark forces controlling and manipulating planet Earth: the darkness in humanity's hearts. Even the Bible, a collection of texts and scriptures, became intertwined with many lies, added by men, to the point where it was difficult to discern what was true and what was false. Followers of Jesus became separated from one another to the point that a flowchart was made, and both Jesus and Mary Magdalene became increasing white-washed, portrayed as Caucasian (sometimes with blonde hair and blue eyes), despite that both of them lived in the Middle East. Churches raised in the name of Jesus became increasingly cultier and ritualistic, often asking for donations and money. The church began inventing rituals such as inventing rituals such as saints, sacraments, popes, prayer, baptism, rosaries, etc, despite that Jesus never spoke of them. Even so-called "Christians" disobeyed Jesus's teachings, which led to events such as the Crusades and more. Some Christian churches even abused their power in several moments of time, asking for indulgences and molesting children. Ormus' strength became so ridiculous that hypocritical Christians would drive by homeless on the street, go to a church and listen to teachings they would never actually apply in their life. These were false Christians - Christians in name and label only, but not in practice. The worth and value of a human being was judged by how much wealth they had and could create. Society was divided into classes, rather than trying to achieve wealth for everyone indiscriminately. The character of a society can be judged by how it treats its most unfortunate and weakest members. People were manipulated into blaming and antagonizing the poor for being poor, believing them to be "lazy" and "deserved" it. Humanity's permeating selfish attitude, greed, and obsession with materialism eventually led to the creation of the Gnosis to exterminate and kill the entire human race, essentially beginning the events of Xenosaga. Words of Lemegeton Ormus existed before Jesus' crucifixion and is presumed to have been created for his existence to continue in history. However, the organization's role was to look after the "words" Jesus past on. These "words" Jesus spoke were Lemegeton, a program that was installed by God, which serves as a failsafe to lead the universe to dissipation. Lemegeton was made by Yeshua without knowing the threat it posed for the universe, and Wilhelm continued to watch over this program for six thousand years. Grimoire Verum was the former Chief of Vector Industries's Zohar Research Department at Toronto, Ontario, Canada. His identity and role is mysterious, and may be a reincarnation of Jesus Christ, or one of Jesus's Apostles, similar to how Shion Uzuki is the reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. Grimoire was the one in the era of Lost Jerusalem who deciphered Lemegeton, which had been left behind as an ancient document, and wrote the Lemegeton program. Using his Program Lemegeton, a link experiment with the Original Zohar in the era of Lost Jerusalem was performed using his own daughter, Nephilim Verum, as a test subject. As a result, a matter shift was generated, and mankind had no choice but to escape from Earth. Afterwards, Program Lemegeton ended up being scattered all throughout the U.M.N. Although Grimoire had become an existence of the imaginary number domain, he had not been swallowed into the Collective Unconscious. Zarathustra It was presumed that Jesus may have been the few that helped Mary Magdalene to create Zarathustra, along with those who worshiped her and Yeshua. They had created the relic to ascend to the realm of God, and Yeshua was to be the power source for the artifact. Unfortunately, things didn't go as they had hoped, for God did not permit mankind's action. Ultimately, Wilhelm then installed the Eternal Recurrence into Zarathustra to save the universe from dissipation within an eternal circle. Trivia * Jesus is technically an Asian man, because the Middle East is located in Asia. * In Episode I, Albedo Piazzolla quotes Jesus in John 12:24 when he says, "Except a corn of wheat fall into the ground and die, it abideth alone: but if it die, it bringeth forth much fruit." This is said during his decapitation scene to MOMO. * It is possible to play as Jesus in Episode III using a hack which replaces chaos with Jesus.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFf5Y2_-N8c Gallery Messiah2.png|Jesus at his sermon. Messiah.png|Jesus. JesusModel.png|Jesus. Jgame.png|Jesus. Category:Characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters